To Be Here
by Eileniessa
Summary: Sitting amongst the vines, surrounded by the family she's made, Yennefer gains a new perspective on her life's journey.


**Disclaimer**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the books by Andrzej Sapkowski and the game series by CD Projekt Red. I do not claim ownership to any of these characters and have written this fan fiction for entertainment, not financial gain.

* * *

 **Prompt** : Feelfreeimdone (Tumblr): Hello! For Yennefer and Geralt (I'm predictable), could you do #19 please? Recently I was just rereading the last chapters of the Realm and I thought I could do with some fluff. So if you feel like it... =)

Send me a ship and one of these and i'll write a mini fic. (19) things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

* * *

 **L.M. Montgomery - 'Anne of Avonlea':**

"After all," Anne had said to Marilla once, "I believe the nicest and sweetest days are not those on which anything very splendid or wonderful or exciting happens but just those that bring simple little pleasures, following one another softly, like pearls slipping off a string."

* * *

The bright grape-vines stood proudly above their heads, their stalks and leaves rustling in the gentle summer breeze like wind-chimes. Hidden amongst them only the sky was in view, clear and calming, no hint of rain or harsh winds written upon it. It would be hard to get used to the unforgiving weather of the north again, though she saw no reason why she'd ever have to. Other than the occasional trip, for pleasure or for business, Yennefer was content to stay well within the borders of Toussaint. She'd never have thought to find peace here, amongst the fairies and all this colour, and even now it was hard to accept that this was her lot in life. Perhaps she'd been a fool for laughing at the notion of a 'happily ever after', but she'd learned her lesson now. After all, she was living it.

The fertile soil beneath the picnic blanket was dark and soft, having seen plenty of rain this growing season, most of it unnatural, of course. Retirement hadn't made her any less competitive, nor would it. She reached just above ahead, pulling free a small bundle of grapes so fat that it seemed the slightest pressure threatened to burst them. The juice inside oozed over her tongue as she bit into the small berry, and she let the taste linger in her mouth before swallowing. Before Toussaint she'd never had much fondness for sweet fruit, preferring rather the slight bitterness of apples or oranges. But such things were not common in the south and her food-palate had to adapt.

On the other hand, Geralt had always had something of a sweet tooth and faced no problems tackling the mounds of sugar in many of Toussaint's delicacies. Ciri was much the same in that regard, not that the young woman needed any more energy. Today was the first time in almost a week that Yennefer had managed to get her to sit still for more than a few, brief moments. Life in Vizima didn't provide much of an opportunity for Ciri to stretch her legs, though Emhyr was willing to allow her to practice her sword skills, though she doubted he truly had any say in the matter.

Yennefer sat in silence savouring her wine, watching and listening to Geralt and Ciri as they talked freely within the forest of vines. She wanted to recall this day and hoped there would be many more like it to come. With Thanedd, Rivia and then the Hunt, they'd never had many moments like these. Time spent together free of outside worries and burdens, a chance to believe they were a normal family and that nothing was hiding behind the next corner.

She laughed softly with the others as Ciri concluded a story about her latest faux-pas in court; another trait she appeared to share with their clueless Witcher, though Yennefer hoped she'd be willing to change that, unlike him. They were both looking at her now, wide smiles painted on their faces. It was a shame that they looked so unfamiliar like this, too often had she seen weary faces in their place, as they likely saw in her case.

"Yen, is something wrong?" Geralt asked quietly, the edges of his grin drooping. Yennefer cursed herself for letting her mind wander as it had, too often did it stray backwards rather than staying close by her side. It had gotten better over time, but century-old habits didn't just go away overnight.

"I'm fine, Geralt" replied the Sorceress, and she meant it. "You needn't spoil your handsome looks with that frown." The Witcher didn't appear willing to obey at first, but kiss she left on his cheek quickly set things straight. He chided Ciri lightly as she rolled her eyes at them and it seemed as though the small tare she'd caused in the atmosphere had been easily mended. But something sat uneasily with her, and she felt an obligation to say more, a sensation Yennefer rarely experienced. "I was simply thinking, it happens to most of us every now and then, as you might be aware."

"I've heard of it," Geralt chimed in. He closed his mouth quickly when the Sorceress narrowed her eyes very slightly, but enough for the Witcher to plainly see.

She let the pause go on for a few seconds until continuing, hoping the moment was still there. "It's been a long journey, one spanning a century..." at least for me, she thought, the words unspoken. Even if she were to stand at the edge of time, Yennefer couldn't believe she'd find it any easier to admit how far she'd come. Such a statement called for a comparison and a view of things that she'd rather stayed buried. The mere thought of her skeletons made the Yennefer flinch when Geralt touched her hand. She felt an uncomfortable tingle run down her spine and over face, but it was quick to disappear and fade into memory.

The tips of Geralt's fingers were pressed lightly against her wrist and she wondered if he could feel the invisible line marking them. If he had, he'd never mentioned and she was grateful for it. Unlike many others, he and Ciri respected her privacy. Though it had taken them some time to understand, they'd accepted the burden admirably, one she thought none would be willing to bare. A small gesture for some, perhaps, but to her... She never believed it possible.

Yennefer looked at them both sitting there, granting her patience that could span years if she needed it to. Today, however, she needn't test it. "I'm grateful to still be here, and lucky to...more than you could imagine."

Whether it was because they couldn't find the words to say or knew that they weren't needed here, she couldn't tell, but she trusted more in the latter. Yennefer tried valiantly not to spill wine all over them as Geralt and Ciri sandwiched her between them, enveloping her in a sprawling hug. She couldn't spare the time to be angry, as they stained the blanket and creased her dress, not even a second. It wasn't worth it. Instead, she smiled and laughed along with them without a care in the world. It felt better than she'd thought possible.

* * *

There goes another prompt released into the wild from the confines of my inbox! Hurray! Hopefully, his friends will all be able to join by the end of the summer (maybe).

Thank you to Feelfreeimdone (Tumblr) for this prompt, felt good to write something fluffy, hope you enjoy :) Also, to anyone who doesn't follow my on twitter/tumblr, I've posted some original stories (a short story and poem) on my Tumblr if you fancy taking a read Xx


End file.
